Family Ties
by BeeBerlin
Summary: It's Christmas's Eve and the Weasley receive an unexpected visit, especially for Fred... Note: Fred didn't die during the DH, so it's kinda AU. Please R&R, First Harry Potter fic!


The snowflakes fell gently from the sky on this beautiful Christmas' Eve. It started about three hours ago, but soon the whole Burrow and the countryside nearby was covered with snow. The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were all locked inside waiting for the dinner to be ready. It was one of those Christmas that Harry had always envied so much, since he had been raised by the Dursleys.

The snow was so thick that nothing could be seen from inside, especially not two figures that just appeared out of nowhere. There was this young and beautiful witch, with curly short brown hair, and had a little girl in her arms. The girl was exactly like her mother, except for her hair's shade…bright red. A closer look to the older witch would have revealed another thing, despite her age,(she was aged between twenty eight and thirty years old) that was of an utter importance: the woman was beautiful, certainly, with stylish clothes and everything, but she seemed that she didn't care. She didn't need her beauty, and most of all, she didn't need her youth. She looked really unhappy, but also the kind of person that hid it well.

"Momma, where are we?" asked the little girl, holding her mother closer to protect from the freezing cold.

"Lilian, before we go to the grandparents, I have an urgent deal to finish. So please be quiet. It will take less than five minutes, honey." answered her mother. Lilian tried to tuck herself in her clothes even more deeply than before.

The witch sighed. _Five minutes it will take, and nothing more, _she thought firmly.

"But momma…I thinked…"started Lilian.

"I thought, honey, not I thinked. What did you think, sweetie?"

"I thinked…thought…that we were going to meet daddy." answered slowly the girl.

"Lilian, I already told you that your dad works abroad…in Egypt…when he will be back, you will meet him, I promise."

"But what if he doesn't want to see me?"

The witch laughed. "He surely does, Lilian, he surely does."

The woman took another breath and reluctantly knocked the door. _Five minutes,_ she thought again.

Mrs Weasley, surprised, came to open the door "Yes?" she said, a bit in a hurry. The meat was still cooking.

"Ehm, Mrs. Weasley, you surely don't know me, but I- I am Liz Kenner – I mean Elizabeth Kenner. I work for the Ministry of Magic. If I could just have a word with your son, it's for business, and… could I leave my daughter Lilian here for a second? It's freezing cold out there, you know…"

"Of course, darling." Seeing a woman alone in such state in a cold winter's night made Mrs Weasley feel pity for her. "You come in as well, and have you plans for dinner?"

"Ehm, yes, I'm going to my parent's house… But I just need to talk quickly to your son, I mean, just for three minutes…" answered Liz akwardly.

"Miss…Mrs. Kenner" said Mrs. Weasley blushing. "You should specify which one of my sons."

"Oh…" Liz Kenner took a closer look at the table, which showed many people with bright red hair…Just like Lilian. "Oh, I mean…Fred Weasley."

Fred, who hadn't open his mouth since the woman had set foot in the house, just quickly left the table and got nearer to the visitor. "Oh, Miss Kenner, I expected your visit… Well… should we go upstairs?"

"Yes." replied quickly Liz, and left with Fred. "Can I leave you Lilian?" she added, looking at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded. The second after, the two of them were already upstairs, and entered in an empty room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK? HERE, ON CHRISTMAS DAY?"screamed Fred, closing the door.

"Shh! Fred, don't scream! Don't let Lilian hear you! She's too smart, if she may understand what is going on, she will tell everything to your mother!"

"Ok, I'll calm down. But you tell me, what is going on?"

"Fred, I…I think we should tell Lilian the truth." said fastly Liz.

"Liz, are you out of your right mind? Tell Lilian the truth! That would be the end of our deal as we made it."

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!"said Liz, looking exactly like Mrs Weasley. "YOU MADE THAT DEAL! YOU GAVE ME A NICE CHEQUE AND MADE ME PROMISE.."

This time was Fred who asked Liz to lower her tone.

"That I would never had contacted you again." finished Liz.

"Liz, we both know it was a mistake. And we both know that I'm not fit for whatever you want me to do, and I can imagine what you want."

"Then what do I want?"

"You want me…to come back and make things work out right. I've been generous with you, Liz, and your family is very rich. You don't have any ecomonic worries. I wouldn't have expected you to forget this so quickly."

"Fred, this is not about my economic worries! It's about someone else's happiness! About…" she paused for a little before starting again "Your daughter's happiness, Fred! You can't be so selfish! It's your daughter, for God's sake! Even if you don't love me, you should at least try to love her! But I realize I am wasting time."

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Because you can't love anyone but yourself, your money, or your stupid shop! I was stupid…your brother told me just how much selfish you are, but I thought maybe that a kid would have changed you, maybe you could have loved someone else…or give someone else the chance you didn't give to me. But I was clearly wrong. I'm sorry I bothered you. You will never see me again, and you will never see your daughter again. That's what you wanted since the very beginning. You won, Fred Weasley, congratulations." Said Liz going towards the door. "And Merry Christmas!" and shut the door.

"Liz, wait" called Fred following her "I didn't want to be mean, but you have to understand…" and he stopped in front of her.

"What?"

"You don't…"

Fred's sentence was interrupted by his mother's screams.

"FRED WEASLEY! IS IT TRUE WHAT GEORGE TOLD ME?"

As Fred arrived to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley gave him the angriest look he'd ever seen. She was furious.

"What did George tell you?"asked Fred, trying to be polite.

"HE TOLD ME THAT YOU GAVE THAT WOMAN A CHEQUE TO FORGET ABOUT YOU AND THAT THIS BABY…THIS BABY…" Mrs Weasley couldn't finish the sentence.

"This baby is your child." finished Mr. Weasley for her.

"IS IT SO, FRED? TELL ME THE TRUTH!" continued Mrs. Weasley.

"It is, mom." admitted Fred.

"HOW DID YOU DARE DOING THAT? YOUR CHILD! YOUR DAUGHTER! OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST! FRED…OH FRED…" Mrs. Weasley let herself fall on the chair, her head in her arms. "Oh Fred, how could you…and this poor girl…raising a child all alone… oh dear…."

"Mrs. Weasley" said slowly Liz "I've always done everything and never had problems with Lilian. I swear. There's no need for Fred to…to take care of a baby. He didn't want it then and I think he doesn't want it now. But I don't need him…really… I'm so sorry that you found out like this…And if you want to visit Lilian anytime…you're her grandmother, after all…" she moved slowly towards Mrs Weasley and patted her on the shoulder.

"Miss Liz Kenner" said Mrs Weasley, wiping the tears from her eyes "I think that you should stay here tonight. It's better for you and for the baby girl" pointing at Lilian, the girl had fell asleep on Ginny's arms "and tomorrow we will talk about it. I'm not angry with you- how could I be? You raised a kid on your own for almost than three years. Oh, you should be the one who is angry…after Fred's behaviour, or misbehaviour, I should say…I'll prepare you a bed…" and left the kitchen, still crying.

"Mrs. Weasley? I'm so sorry I ruined your Christmas."

"Miss Kenner, you can call me Molly. I should be- I should be your mother in law, after all."

"Thanks Molly. Call me Liz."

"Merry Christmas, Liz."

"Merry Christmas, Molly."


End file.
